


Anna the Greatest Hero

by Teakyuun



Category: Anna the Greatest Hero, Original Work
Genre: Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 10:32:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6701347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teakyuun/pseuds/Teakyuun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meet Anna, she’s a  superhero with the alias Chivalry who works in the Third Division in the International Hero Society. Her job in her division is to take care of all the small harmless jobs that other experienced Heroes wouldn't do. Because of the work she does she is known by her fans as Civilian Hero Chivalry. This is the story of one of the world's greatest, most unsung hero known to man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anna the Greatest Hero

**Author's Note:**

> Yo! Another fun casual thing I'm doing. Okay yeah I have a lot of ideas so sometimes my inspiration and motivation jumps from one thing to the next. But hopefully it's not so sporadically that I can't really work on the things I want to do.
> 
> Anna the Greatest Hero is a lighthearted and fun story about a generally lawful neutral hero often found in the background. To put it simply. Hope you enjoy!

What makes a hero? To answer, it’s easiest to go from the question “what does a hero do?” Heroes save people, protect the world, and lend a hand when needed. So what are heroes? In truth anyone can act like a hero. But it’s the heart that distinguishes the true heroes from the rest.

So would that make me a true hero? Technically speaking I do count as a hero. I have the necessary qualifications for one after all. First things first, I have the natural enhanced athleticism heroes have, and I have a superpower too. Aside from abilities, I’m a member of the International Heroes Society in division three. 

That basically means I take care of all the small incidents like pick pockets and basic robberies. Occasionally helping old ladies cross the street and bring down cats from a tree….alright maybe that is more of my main job than the former. I may have a few complaints but all in all, it’s a well meaning job.

“Wahh my balloon is stuck in a tree!”

Instantly turning my head, I catch a small boy clutching onto a tree branch while crying. He must have tried to retrieve his balloon by himself.

“Hey Miss Hero, how long are you going to stand there? Are you doing that thing Heroes do and monologue to themselves?” A man’s voice breaks my thoughts.

“E-Eh?” I stutter before regaining my composure, “I’m not just standing idly!” I hastily run off towards the tree. Heroes don’t just think to themselves people do that too! I quickly reach the tree and jump up, grabbing a branch above the boy with my left hand. 

The small boy stares at me with wide eyes.

“Don’t be afraid.” I say, checking the branch the boy was on to see if it was sturdy. I then curl my legs around and place my right arm on the boy, my left hand releasing the branch as soon as it was safe. “I’ll look after you.” I give him a sweet smile before wrapping my arms around him.

“Hero lady..” The boy mutters in tears, unsure of whether he should release the branch. After I nod he quickly grabs onto me instead and I pat his head.

“Good boy, good boy.” I smile again, making sure I’m properly cradling him in my arm before grabbing the branch again. I unwrap my legs and swing for a while before dropping to the ground.

“You were very brave, but please don’t do something so dangerous again okay?” I pat the boy in my arms as I walk away from the tree, a frantic woman running towards me in worry.

“Johnny! Johnny!” I pass the boy to his mother and she thanks me with a heavily crying face.

He didn’t climb very far, but a good mother would worry regardless. “Please don’t worry Ma’am, I’ll even help retrieve the balloon for you.” I say before I jump back into the tree and grab the balloon.

In an instant the boy smiles forgetting his fear, I pass the balloon to the boy and his mother thanks me again.

“Come now, thank her too.” She urges her son.

“Thank you Hero lady!” He cries, “Hey, my balloon is the same colour as your hair!” He smiles widely, “Can you sign it?”

I laugh, a slight breeze making my bright blonde hair fly; I don’t mind because it makes my long hair look like a cape. “Sure kiddo.”

The mother searches her purse for a pen and hands it to me, I sign eagerly.

“Chivalry?” The mother takes note of the balloon. “The Chivalry?”

“The one and only Ma’am!” I grin.

“O-Oh!! The Civilian Hero, Chivalry!” The mother and son both stare at me wide eyed as people begin to crowd.

“Miss Chivalry! Thank you for carrying my groceries the other day!” An elderly man’s voice calls out.

“Miss Chivalry! Thank you for taking me to the hospital so suddenly when I was in labour!”

“Miss Chivalry!”

“Miss Chivalry”

It wasn’t a large crowd, but in the time I became a registered Hero in this city I gained a small following. Civilian Hero Chivalry, that is the name I gained while doing heroics that most would consider mediocre. Because of such, I had no need to use my powers.

“Ahh look over there! A news van!”

“Is that the HN?!”

“Oh my gosh! It’s the rising rookie hero, Metallic King!!”

Suddenly most of the crowd surrounding me dispersed and instead crowded Metallic King. The only ones uninterested were my fans. He’s alright….to say the least. He’s goodhearted and he does his job well. We’re in the same division but he’s picky with his jobs. He likes the ones with the most, oomph behind it. Not that he hates mediocre jobs, but since I usually do them he just leaves it to me.

“We’re here live on Heroics News to bring you the scoops on the latest in the International Hero Society.”

I try not to listen in on the news reporter while the boy Johnny eagerly reaches for me. Apparently according to his mother, I might be his new favourite hero. The news reporter is quite loud.

“Today top hero of division three, Metallic King has stopped another thief who apparently tried to rob an accessory store and run. How exactly did you do it?”

“Oh you know, I just used my enhanced abilities and natural prowess to apprehend him. The thief was no match for me.” Metallic King smiles into the camera, for a rookie he sure knows what he’s doing to impress his audience.

“My how admirable. Rumour has it that you, Metallic King may move up into the second division? What do you have to say about it?”

“What I have to say?” Metallic King smiles, “That is no rumour but in fact the truth! I, Metallic King am finished with the third division and relinquish this Top Hero of D3 title to my beloved coworker, Civilian Hero Charity!”

I make a face as he announces such a title to the world. Oi, oi, at least get my name right…

“Charity” Metallic King sir? Do you mean Chivalry?” The reporter looks over him towards me nervously. Yes Miss Reporter, he does that. But he always gets names wrong anyway. His memory isn’t the greatest.

“Yes! Chivalry! My how could I forget the name of such a sweet and humble Hero! The most reliable woman I know!” 

At least Metallic King isn’t one to look down on people. Just a bit on the lovable idiot side. 

Metallic King notices the reporter’s gaze and his eyes meet mine. He beams proudly.

“Chivalry!” He cries, “Fancy meeting you here!” He runs up to me, the reporter and camera crew following suit. “And who is this lovely lady and child?”

Johnny’s mother smiles shyly while Johnny waves the balloon around.

“Hero lady Chivalry helped me down a tree!”

“Oh? And I don’t supposed that balloon was up there as well?” Metallic King notes the signature on the balloon. Johnny nods and he laughs, “As expected of the sweet and humble Hero! I, Metallic King still continues to learn from the reliable woman Chivalry!” He pats Johnny’s head, “And for that balloon to have the colour of the Heroine’s bright honey hair, how wonderful! Treasure that balloon with your life!”

“Yes sir!”

Hey...what kind of show are you pulling here..?

“And you miss Hero!” Metallic King cries as he picks me up with a laugh, “Should say something to the camera! I am passing my baton onto you as I move on to D2 after all!”

I can’t speak properly if you’re holding me so tightly…

“U-Uhm, I look forward to continue working for the sake of the city.” I mumble meekly.

“Good words indeed!” Metallic King squeezes me. “Now we must get going! We have our reports to turn in for the day! Our shifts are impeccable after all!” Metallic King nods towards the camera and leaps away with me in his arms. The flustered reporter trying to finish up her segment.

“A-And u-uh there you have it folks….!”

As her voice fades I stare up at Metallic Hero while making a face.

“Now what’s with that look miss Hero? The IHS has many heroes that shifts are inevitable! Overworking yourself is not an option so I must whisk you away to ensure you are in good health!”

The shifts aren’t at all my concern….though I often find myself working off duty regardless. Out of uniform of course. The International Hero Society; IHS, is very is a single orderly organisation. 

Because concepts like justice, mercy, good, and evil, are all based on personal opinion, the IHS strives to make every Hero work together to avoid the clashing of ideals. But sometimes Villains and rogue-Heroes are born regardless. Rogue-Heroes are Heroes who strive away from the IHS and its regulations. As I said, the IHS is very orderly.

Since there are many Heroes, it’s easier this way.

As soon as Metallic Hero, arrives at our city’s IHS branch we turn in our reports and clock out. I glumly make my way to the locker room.

“I saw the news, congrats on being Top Hero of D3 Anna!” My friend and superior pats my back as she calls my real name. It’s regulation to know each other’s identities in order to refrain people from doing anything shady. To keep us accountable for one another basically. 

“I don’t really know if it’s something to be proud of considering.” I mutter.

“Aw, don’t be like that. You know Leon means well.”

“You sure are calm Patty, you never know Leon may take your spot of Top Hero in D2 miss Shooting Star.” I smirk as Patricia stares at me wide eyed.

“Oh you know he’ll have to fight me for it! Super Agility vs Metallic Armour which power will win?!”

“How about you compete by doing your jobs instead of duking it out?”

“Yeah yeah I know.” Patricia pulls her hair up as she puts on her Hero uniform, “I better get ready for my shift. Hey, wanna bet that Leon will run after you to celebrate? You’re still his precious superior after all.”

“Why is it that anyone associated with me gets promoted?” I sigh.

“Maybe that’s because you really are such a Background Hero, no one even knows your pow--hey!” Patricia laughs as I poke her sides.

“Get going before you’re late you Speedy Gonzales.”

Patricia...Shooting Star leaves with a smile as I finish changing out of my Hero uniform; letting my hair flow down my back. I really should do something about the length but I like how it is.

I leave the locker room to find Leon looking down on me with a huge grin on his face. He dressed quite neatly this time, usually he wore a hoodie and jeans but this time he really went for a certain fashion style. He even combed back his hair.

“Anna!! All of our off duty friends from D3 are celebrating! Come join us!” He handed me a bouquet of Peonies. “You have to since you’re the Top Hero now!”

I gingerly take the bouquet in my hands and stare at them.

What makes a hero? Can we really be satisfied with shifts and being off duty? But at this point, heroism became a job. Whatever happened to the concept? I’m sure it’s still there at least. I think as long as there are good, honest heroes out there it will exist.

It’s just, after some time, you can’t help but fall into the cycle of it being a job like anything else.

“Hey Anna, are you perhaps monologuing? What a coincidence I was too!”

….Thanks Leon……….

“...Just get a move on you metallic lug, where did everyone go to celebrate?”

“Oh!! Why yes of course! Everyone went to celebrate at the Justice Lounge Bar!”

“Ah, well, as long as you regulate yourself I’ll go.”

“Yes of course! I, Leon shall regulate myself as per my superior’s request!”

I make a face. That’s really unnecessary. But I guess, considering your popularity, it has a sort of charm. Just, make sure you have your head on you when on duty. D2 is more dangerous than D3, though armed robberies and such won’t compare to the the villains D1 face.

Can someone like you handle that I wonder...

**Author's Note:**

> In case you were wondering, yes I drew inspiration from the likes of One Punch Man, Tiger & Bunny, and My Hero Academia.
> 
> Yep. I'll admit.
> 
> But the world Anna is in is still quite different from those series.


End file.
